


Tuned In

by CastielsAsstiel



Series: Tuned In [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gay Rights, M/M, Masturbation, Past Tense, Pizza Man Dean Winchester, Radio Host Castiel, Sexual Fantasy, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:10:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsAsstiel/pseuds/CastielsAsstiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in the fictional city of Saltmount during the late 1980s. </p><p>Castiel Novak is a regular Tuesday evening radio presenter on The Pit, a pirate radio station located in a basement of a disused building in downtown, Saltmount. Using his growing underground following for his weekly talk show, he decides to test the waters with a discussion on a subject close to his own heart. </p><p>Meanwhile in the suburbs of Saltmount, Dean Winchester, a high school dropout - now young pizza delivery guy working for his family's business, finds himself infatuated with the voice of the mysterious "Novak".</p><p>7th February, 1987 is a day neither will ever forget as their night unfolds, and dreams and fantasies collide...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_**7th February, 1987** _

_**107.8 FM - The Pit.** _

It was a small but widely popular pirate radio station located in the basement of an old disused building in downtown, Saltmount.

Each evening, radio shows of different genres are broadcast live across the city. There was a huge variety of content ranging from specialist music genre shows to radio dramas. However, every Tuesday, the evening slot was handed to a young gentleman, Castiel Novak. He spoke with such professionalism and sophistication in his husk tone. Sometimes it was easy to forget that he was just a 22 year old doing this in his spare time as a hobby.

On his radio show, Castiel enjoyed discussing topics with the city and the rest of the Saltmount area, and his show allowed the community to have a voice of honesty. He loved to hear what his audience thought to these subject matters, and if he had a call-in from a caller with an stubborn, small minded opinion, hell would he try to justify the point that perhaps the caller is correct in having their own personal opinion, but that does not mean that others should have to agree with what they say.

Castiel liked to reflect both the incorrectness and correctness on his show. He felt it reflected a more realistic and true argument rather than most on air radio discussions which censor anything too risqué.

He wanted to justify the point of opinions were just opinions, and that arguments should really be arguments. Tonight, Castiel was going to attempt a topic which he knew would definitely cause controversy with his audience - legalizing same-sex marriage.

However, this was a bit more than just covering a subject that he knows will captivate and divide his audience. This was a topic close to Castiel's heart, and also his chance to come out to his audience. Over the past couple of years, Castiel has built quite an underground following, and a reputation with his unique way of handing on-air discussions. Perhaps it was because it was a pirate radio station with literally no limitations on what can and can't be broadcast, or perhaps it was due to the fact Castiel takes control in every aspect of his radio show. Unlike most shows where there is usually a team, or one or more focused on different areas of the show's creation, Castiel prefers to have 100% power over his show.

 

* * *

 

 

It was 6:37 PM, Castiel was sat in the darken room scrambling amongst pages upon pages of notes. He was undoubtedly nervous.

This was an important show for Castiel, he knew he must get this perfect. Castiel read over the minutes plan for the show. Unlike other discussions of topics he has covered on his show, usually Castiel can situate himself in the middle of the argument and not fall on neither sides.

This however was going to be a personal challenge for Castiel too. This was going to allow him to demonstrate the purpose and function of his radio show's format. Castiel knew if he was going to get through this, he needed something waiting for him at the finishing line. He decided if he can make this show a success that he would treat himself to something special afterwards. Perhaps some Chinese from the takeaway that had recently opened up across the way, or maybe some Italian from his favorite local. He wasn't sure yet. At least he had a couple of hours to decide.

7:00 PM, it was time. Castiel was on air. He sat upright in his seat, as he fiddled with the headphone wire making his opening link,

"Hello and welcome everyone to this week's edition of 'On Air with Novak'. I'm your host, Novak, and this evening, I believe I've got a good discussion lined up for you folks. The topic of discussion is 'Should same-sex marriage be legalized?'. Let me know your thoughts on the usual number and I will get you on air shortly. But for now, let's have a track to start the show off".

Castiel slowly placed his fingers over the faders, cross-fading his mic out and the music track into transmission. He took a breath as he lowered his headphones down to his neck. So far, so good... Castiel watched the switchboard light up with callers waiting. He picked up the receiver to speak to the first caller off air and grab a few details before putting them live on-air.

Of course, even though there was no restrictions on what could be broadcasted out on the station, Castiel still preferred to take precautions in case a caller did come on-air and took advantage. He had a system in which he took a caller's name, number, and address, which he then crosschecks with Saltmount official records to confirm the caller's identity. Sometimes it was tedious and long, but effective. It certainly prevented any cranks from I.P Freely and Ben Dover.

Castiel pulled the keyboard closer and input the details he had jotted down on his sheet. He clicked enter, awaited on the system to process his request. The comupter bleeped and the text results appeared on the monitor,

"Thank you for your patience. Yes, I have confirmation matching the details you gave me. I'll put you through on-air shortly, please stay on the line".

 

* * *

 

 

Meanwhile in Leadside Bay, on the other side of the Saltmount, a young man is sat in a 67' Chevy Impala, pacing away twiddling with his car's radio, trying to find the frequency he wanted.

Searching his way through all the static, he finally finds the station he wants, 107.8 - The Pit.

The young man smiled as he unbuttoned the first 3 buttons of his navy blue colored shirt. On his left of his shirt, there was a name tag reading "Dean". It had quickly become a weekly tradition for Dean. He would take his hour break every Tuesday evening at 7pm, so that he could sit in the Impala and listen to this guy hosting discussions on various topics. It had become also a secret pleasure for Dean.

Often he would close his eyes, trying to imagine what this Novak dude would look like. Would his appearance match his deep, graveled, yet sexy voice? Dean always questioned this each week, as his hand always managed to find a way into his pants, attempting to paint a picture of what it would be like getting down and dirty with a man of such mystery...

It wasn't more than 10 minutes had past by before Dean was fumbling away with his rock hard cock in his pants.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He imagined he was in a dark, classy lounge. The lounge contained a number of different pieces of expensive looking art. From paintings, to antique vases, to ornaments. Novak clearly enjoyed the finer things in life. There was also a ravishing mini-bar located in the far corner, fully packed with all sorts of liquors, spirits, wines, beers from around the world. The fireplace gave a warm glow lighting to the otherwise dark room.

Walking past the fireplace appeared a dark silhouette of a person approaching towards Dean. He was a clean shaved gentleman with long dark blond hair. He was in his late 20s, fairly tall and muscular built.

Dean imagined himself already unclothed, sprawled across the brown leather couch, and the man standing beside the couch, already shirtless, and scrabbling to unbuckle the black leather belt supporting his dark stonewashed jeans.

"Dean... You're so beautiful..." Novak purred in a seductive manner, pulling his jeans down revealing a gray pair of designer boxers.

"Well, I could say the same thing about you" Dean playfully responded, grinning as he assisted taking down Novak's boxers, releasing his large, throbbing, erected penis.

"Shall we?" Novak politely asked, as the light glow of the fireplace glistened in his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Hell yeah!" eagerly asserted Dean.

 

Not very long after that, the jeans and boxers were quickly removed and soon joined the other smart casual attire on the floor. The pair were now together on the couch, naked and upon each other.

Novak trailed his tongue inside Dean's mouth. It was intensive, they both gasped as they explored each other's mouths, their tongues swirling and tangling with each other. Novak gently shifted his left hand down Dean's side to his hips. Novak paused and pulled away from Dean's mouth and looked down at him in a concerned manner.

"Are you certain you want to do this, Dean?"

Dean gave a confused glance. "Dude, I've never been more sure of anything in my entire life" he confidently replied.

Novak smiled, as he brushed Dean's cheek with his right hand,

"Ok then, Dean. As you wish..." softly smiled Novak.

"Well, what you waiting for... Come on!" instructed Dean, as he slapped Novak's backside.

The slap was firm and slightly stung his rear, Novak bit down on his bottom lip as his eyes intensified and became more dilated.

Novak dived his mouth to Dean's neck, vigorously kissing and lightly nipping his skin, causing Dean to groan in pleasure, as he dug his fingernails into Novak's lower back. Novak lifted his head up away from Dean's neck, seeing the red marks quickly emerging under his skin. He smirked at his marking of territory. Novak began trailing his warm breath down Dean's torso.

He worked his way towards Dean's perked nipples, gently trailing the touch of his soft lips as he opened his mouth to suck his left. He trailed his tongue around the nipple in a circular motion as he softly sucked. It very quickly became clear Dean had highly sensitive nipples as he dug his finger nails in even deeper, clinging for grip onto Novak's lower back. Dean felt his cock twitching and starting to leak pre-cum. Dean moved his right hand off Novak's back and began to work his dripping hard dick. Novak glanced up at Dean, grinning as if he was a small child in a candy store as he fumbled to reach Dean's groin and moved Dean's hand away from his cock.

"Not yet..." spoke Novak calmly, without breaking eye contact the entire time.

Novak made his way onto Dean's right nipple and began to carry out the same procedure, but this time much more briefly. He continued to make his way down Dean's torso, trailing a mixture of feather light kisses and small nibbles all the way down until he reached Dean's groin. Novak stopped on purpose to tease Dean, smirking up at him as Dean held the tops of his shoulders,

"Oh, come on..." whined Dean in anticipation, begging for Novak to just get on with it.

"Relax, Dean... I want to give you all the pleasure I can offer you, but I need you to resist and control yourself for me. Can you do that for me?" asked Novak.

"Ok... I'll try..." Dean responded, gasping his breath.

"Good. Now, take you hands off of me and place your arms beside you. Unless I am to instruct you to do so, you do not move them, nor will you touch either me or yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes..." quietly muttered Dean, overwhelmed by Novak's domination.

"Yes... What, Dean?" asked Novak, with a small smirk.

Dean gulped, "Yes, sir..."

"That's much better..." responded Novak.

He sat up above Dean and took his hand to his own cock and began to stroke himself, as he glance down at Dean beneath him, looking increasing frustrated and uncomfortable.

"Stay.. Still..."

Novak began to pump his cock faster, gazing down at Dean as he did so. Dean was becoming more and more aroused by the the millisecond as he watched the facial expressions Novak was making as he pleasured himself before him. Dean attempted to move his arm but is stopped instantly by Novak,

"No, Dean..."gasped Novak breathlessly, "Oh, fuck... Just... Grab the lube and condom from the floor, Dean... Nothing else..."

Dean reached his hand down and grabbed the required paraphernalia and handed them towards Novak.

He stopped instantly, his penis throbbed and twitched in desire with pre-cum beginning to leak from the slit, as he rushed to get the foil packet open. He carefully took out the condom and rolled it down onto his dick in place. Novak then pressed down on the lid of the tube to squeeze the lube into his hand. He spread the lube over his hands, focusing mainly on the fingers.

"Dean... I would appreciate some input here..." Novak panted.

Dean shifted his legs making it easier for Novak to find his hole. Novak gently caressed Dean's hole with his lubricated fingers, starting with his middle finger, moving in a circular motion before adding his index finger into the equation, softly stroking as he continued to circle.

Novak very slowly slipped his middle finger inside Dean's entrance, causing him to quiver at the intrusion, as Novak kept the finger still inside him.

"You're very tight... Let me help loosen you up..."

Novak began to move his finger in a gentle back-forth motion.

"Dean, move your hips with me, ok?"

"Ok"

Dean began to feel more relaxed as he grinded his hips in time to Novak's rhythm. Novak also felt the difference and decided it was a good time to add his index finger.

"Damn it, Novak... Oh, shit..," Dean cried out in pleasure, "I'm ready... I'm ready, just take me!"

Novak grinned as he began to slowly work his other hand down the shaft of his erected penis in a teasing manner , "You sure you're ready... For me, Dean?"

"Hell... Yes!" rasped Dean, frantically.

"Ok, I need you to turn over for me".

Dean got onto the couch on all fours, allowing enough space for Novak, "Is this... fine?" Dean asks.

Novak got up and walked a few steps away from the couch, "Hmm... Actually perhaps, if you bent over the arm of the couch, that would be more ideal for what I have in store for you".

"Ok, awesome... I'm down with that!"

Dean moved to the end of the couch and lowered himself across the arm, in a diagonal way on all fours.

"This good?" questioned Dean, getting impatient with the foreplay.

"No, this is perfect, Dean..."

Novak began to caress Dean's buttocks, "So, let's get back to where we left off..."

 

* * *

 

 

_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK!** _

 

A tall young man with dark brown floppy hair, also wearing a navy blue shirt was stood outside the Impala, covering his eyes with one hand, whilst holding a large red, black strapped bag with the other. Dean slammed the off button on the radio and rushed to rearrange himself, before winding down the window.

"Aw... Dude, five knuckle shuffling, seriously!?" exclaimed the tall man, looking extremely repulsed, and perhaps emotionally scarred by what he had just witnessed.

"I've got needs, it's human nature, man!" barked Dean in response, as he unlocked the automatic lock on the doors.

The young man headed around the other side of the Impala, opening the back door to toss the bag onto the back seat, before shutting the door and making his way to the front passenger door to sit beside Dean,

"Still, it's something I never wanted to see, or even think about my brother doing..."

"Oh, come on, Sammy! We shared the same bedroom until you were 14, you seriously don't think late at night when you was asleep that I wasn't -"

"Oh geez... Enough!" Sam yelled, as he raised his arms, cutting Dean off from finishing his sentence.

Dean chuckled, "Ehh... Hey Sam, do you remember that little sock puppet you made in elementary school, didn't you name it Mr Fizzles, or something like that?"

Sam briefly pondered for a brief moment, "Um... I Think so...".

Suddenly, Sam's mouth dropped, dreading the realization,

"Oh god, please tell me you didn't!?"

Dean roared with laughter, "Oh yeah, that wasn't dried glue stains on Mr Fizzles..."

Sam lowered his head into his hands, "Dude..." he muttered.

"Sammy, it was a sock. Just a old, cheesy... glue-like stained...  sock with eyes..." spoke Dean in a sluggish manner.

Sam raised his head to face Dean,

"...I probably should of checked if there was any used tissues or strange glue-like stains before I sat down on this seat, huh?" joked Sam, smiling.

"Shut up, Sam. I'm not messy!" Dean sparked. "..I mean... If I were, do you think I would have a little self-relief in the Impala? No, of course not, Sam. It would fucking screw up the upholstery!"

Sam scoffed as he shook his head, "Anyway, how about we get going?"

"Alright, so where we off to?" questioned Dean, as he tapped his fingers on the steering wheel.

"Well, Garth apparently is having car troubles, so we need to deliver the remainder of his deliveries. Actually, the first stop on the run is only just a few blocks from here, on Watercress Avenue, so I guess we'll be starting there." explained Sam.

"Ok, let's go" replied Dean, and he turned on the engine.

"...It's gonna be one of those nights..." A voice echoed through the Impala's speakers, as Dean hurried to switch the radio back off.

"Hey, Dean. It's fine, I don't mind you having the radio on while we drive"

"No..." muttered Dean, whilst fidgeting.

Sam gave a confused glance at his brother,

"Dean, what's up? You seem... uncomfortable?"

Dean nervously brushed his forehead, "I'm fine! Can we just go?"

Sam begins to grin at Dean, "Oh... No way!"

"What?"

Sam began to chuckle, "The guy, on the radio. You like him, don't you!?"

Dean felt himself getting slightly flustered, "No... I don't..."

"Oh, wow... You totally do!"

"Ok, fine! Yeah, the guy sounds kinda hot, but I've got no idea who he is..."

"This station is The Pit, right?" Sam asked curiously.

"Yeah?"

"Well, y'know my friend, Chuck, he often helps out with some of the shows on that station. Maybe he knows this guy and he can hook you two up?",

Sam reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notepad, "..I have his number in here, I could give him a call if you want..."

"NO, SAM!" sparked Dean, cutting his brother off.

"..But Dean, I'm only trying to help"

"I know, I know... It's just likely this guy is probably in his late 20s, well educated, likes classy crap, and has some hot chick on his arm. Plus, even if he did happen to like guys, do you really think he's going to be interested in some high school dropout, 21 year old pizza delivery guy? No, I don't think so!"

Sam sighed, "I suppose... But it could be worth a shot, you never know Dean."

"Sam, I have absolutely no problem with picking up guys and chicks. I don't need your help, OK!?"

"Sure, whatever..." softly spoke Sam, in a sarcastic tone.

Dean faced Sam, giving a stern stance, "Jerk..."

"Bitch..." responded Sam, with a small smirk.

  
The brothers drove off in the Impala to begin their pizza rounds.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean and Sam approached the first destination of their delivery route.

"Alright, this should be the place..." announced Sam, staring down at the worn, slightly crumpled map that he was clutching hold of.

"Ok, I'll take this one" happily volunteered Dean, as he turned the key off on the ignition and opened his door. Sam chuckled at Dean's willingness "Sure, knock yourself out!", as he carefully folded up the map.

Dean walked around the other side of the impala and opened the door to the back seat and grabbed a pizza box out from the red bag,

"Back in two shakes, little bro!"

Sam scoffed as he watched Dean skip his way around the two-story apartment to take the staircase up. Once Dean was out of distance, Sam glanced his eyes down at the radio. What was it about this radio host which had Dean in such high spirits? Sam reached his hand over and switched on the radio.

"Look, guys... When I do these topics, much as I love to get your thoughts and opinions, my main objective is to get both the for and against argument of the topic of discussion. So, time to make this a little less bias, can we get some callers on the line who are in favor of same sex marriage. Perhaps you are a person in a same sex relationship, or perhaps hope... Someday, once you find that special someone, that one day you will be able to take that step forward in commemorating your commitment to one another in the presence of your family and friends..."

Novak gasped, "..I wanted to say at some point tonight on the show, well... I didn't plan to like this, however... But... I'm gay, people of Saltmount, and as I can't participate in this discussion for the obvious reasons, I want to get some members of the gay community on the line to air their views, or maybe you are a gay person who doesn't believe same-sex marriage should be legal, and if so, I want to hear your reasons for why. Call me on the usual number, and let's get you on-air"

Sam caught a glance of Dean exiting from the apartment. Sam hurriedly switched off the radio.

"Holy crap..." he quietly muttered to himself, shocked by the revelation he had just learned.

He saw Dean approaching closer towards the Impala. Should he tell him what his favorite radio host crush just revealed to his listeners? Should he at least mention his favorite radio host wants to hear from the gay community?

Dean opened the door and got into the Impala, smirking avidly as he tossed the money into the glove compartment.

"So, there's this stoner guy with these three, fairly hot chicks up there in that apartment. Anyway, as he is paying me for the pizza, the guy tells me he has some sort of Jedi mind control thing going on and that his so-called powers is the reason why they are there. I doubt they are there for anything more than his gear"

"That's funny, Dean..."

"Hey, what's up?"

Sam nervously scratched his head, glancing at the dashboard,

"There's... N-nothing..."

Sam gulped, "..A-Actually I was wondering, do you mind if we put on my mixtape whilst we do the rest of the round?"

Dean looked at Sam, trying to work out what he was trying to hide from him. He's been around his brother enough to know when he's hiding something from him. Perhaps he was planning something for his birthday. After all, it is only next week.

"Err.. Yeah... Sure, I guess..."

Sam grabs the cassette out of the glove compartment and shoves it into the tape deck. The sound of Earth, Wind & Fire - September played out through the Impala.

Dean stared at Sam with a look, as if he grown another head.

"Seriously?"

"What? I like this song. There's more genres than just rock, Dean"

"Oh, I'm quite aware of that, Funkytown, but you know I don't play crap music in the car, then you give me a mixtape with this shit on it!"

Dean promptly ejected the cassette, tossing it into the glove compartment, and switched the radio onto the FM tuner.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The FM tuner kicked in. An automated station announcement played out, looping continuously after a space of dead air lasting roughly around fifteen seconds each interval,

**_"The Pit will resume broadcasting the usual schedule shortly. Stay tuned, we'll be right back"_ **

Dean gazed at the radio with a stunned expression, "Oh, come on! Where's Novak" he blurted.

"Yeah, it's not at all obvious that you are Novak's super fan"

Dean switched off the radio and turned to face his brother, sitting beside him amused by the whole deal.

"Shut up, I enjoy his talks. Where the hell is he?"

Sam slowly began to rub the back of his neck, "Well... Maybe it's a technical error or the cops have busted the station. It is a pirate station after all"

"Sam, the cops know about the station. They aren't gonna take down a station where they find out the latest dirt on community going-ons. Remember that guy who decided to protest naked in that bar down on North Orchard? That's how the cops got there so fast to bust the guy."

Sam took a deep breath and looked Dean in the eye, "Dean... Novak told his listeners he was gay..."

Dean erupted with laughter, briefly until a sudden silence.

"No... You're kidding me, seriously?"

"Completely serious, man. Look, I'm not entirely sure if that's maybe why the station is off the air right now, but you know what people in Saltmount are like towards the gay community. It could be possible"

Dean turned the key on the ignition of the Impala, roaring as it revved up.

"Yeah, far too well..."

Sam slowly began unfolding the map, trying to find out where the next location on their route is,

"Anyway,our next stop is a few blocks away from here down on Wilder Avenue".

 

* * *

 

 

Little did Sam know, he was right about Novak. Things did go terribly wrong due to his announcement.

The switchboard lit up before Castiel's eyes. It worked, there was a surge of calls. All of which representing the pro side of the discussion. Cas smiled as he went through the callers. For the first time ever, he didn't feel so alone in this city. There was others in his boat, and who also wanted the same thing.

"Now on the line, I have Fergus. He believes that everyone should have the right to marry their partners. Hi, Fergus."

"Good Evening, Novak"

"Off-air you told me that you and your partner, Dick have been together five years, and if you could get hitched you would"

"Yes, most definitely... If I was a homo that is. FAG!"

Novak cut the line. Much as he didn't want those sorts of callers, of course occasionally a few of those types slip through his safety net. Even if he takes precaution measures to reduce the chances of them getting onto the air waves.

"Sorry, I apologize for any offense that caller may have caused. Unfortunately we do sometimes get immature callers who abuse the purpose of what this show is about."

Castiel sighed as he clicked the switchboard putting the next caller on the air,

"On line two, I have Jeff. Evening, Jeff. Can you talk us through your pro-view on same-sex marriages?"

"Hi, Novak. First off, I've called to ask you what do your parents think of raising such an abomination? Second thing, I wa-"

Castiel ended the call, cutting the caller off mid-sentence. He felt a cold shiver run through his body as he began to shake. Both him and his radio show were under attack by homophobic individuals. And that clearly wasn't going to stop. 

Dead air transmitted over the air waves as Castiel sat there in complete and utter silence. He watched the switchboard rapidly light up with callers, but he was distant in his own little bubble world. Deep down he knew this was the end of days for his The Pit talk show. Although, he never imagined it ending like this.

Castiel took a deep breath and faded out his microphone as he cued up a continuous emergency off-air station announcement to play out. That was it. He was done.

He grabbed his trench coat, throwing it over his shoulder, and made his way out of the studio.

 

* * *

 

  
Dean and Sam pulled up at their fifth and final destination on their delivery route. Between the third and forth delivery, they stopped off at a Gas n' Sip and brought some soda cans. Sam was still drinking his as Dean parked the Impala in a car park around the corner from building they are delivering to.

"I'll take this one. You can take the first one after we go back to base to collect the next delivery batch" said Dean, opening his door to get out.

"That's fine by me" replied Sam, as he took a sip from his cherry cola can.

Dean got out and opened the back doors to grab the pizza box from the red bag on the backseat. As he walked across the car park, he hears a faint cry echoing in the distance. Dean shrugged it off, after all it was Saltmount. There was often gang scuffles and other troubles in the area. As he turns around the corner, that's when he sees...

Up ahead in an alleyway next to a disused building, he sees a small, scruffy looking, bearded man laying into a younger guy wearing a dirty olive colored trenchcoat. Immediately, Dean drops the pizza box and runs towards the thug who was punching the guy against the wall.

"HEY!" Dean yelled as he approached them. The thug shoved the young man to the ground as he wandered up to Dean. The scruffy man produced a old rusty looking knife from his sleeve and began to waves it towards Dean.

"Don't hey me, Pretty Boy. Give me your money!" hollered the man.

The curly pepper-gray haired, seedy looking man wore a threadbare navy blue beanie, grubby light gray hoodie, with a dark brown jacket over the top, black slacks, and a pair of black boots that looked as if they had seen better days.

"Dude, I have no money on me!" exclaimed Dean.

Dean pulled his empty trouser pockets out to prove to the man he had no cash on him.

"Do you have anything, or am I going to have to shank the both of you!?" the man yelled angrily, anxiously swinging the blade around in his left hand.

"Okay... Okay..." softly spoke Dean raising his arms, "How about this. You see the pizza I dropped back there?". Dean pointed across to the pizza box, "As you can see its intact, so how about I give you that, and then you can let me and the guy there be on our way?"

The scruffy man glanced at Dean as he slowly approached closer to him. The man stood about an inch away from Dean. Dean could smell a rank, putrid, odor coming from the man. The man smiled showing his discolored and crooked bottom teeth, as he moved the decayed knife to Dean's back. He could feel the sharp tip poking through his shirt. This guy wasn't messing around"

"Of course, there is that usual assumption which all pedestrians make. When homeless people ask for money, it must automatically be for food and water. Well, Sunshine, it's not all that cut and dry. I have to pay to sleep aside all the other 'crazy, stinking, hobos' for protection purposes, otherwise I'm going to have drift around alone, and most likely I would end up dead within a week. Do you think I have a choice for this? No, I don't! My business went bankrupt, my marriage broke up, and I lost absolutely everything I worked my ass off for the past thirty something years. I'm just trying to hold onto the very last piece of life that I have, and no-one is going to take that from me!"

As the man ended his rant, the younger man up crept from behind, in a attempt to disarm the man. As the young man uses a single leg takedown, a self defense move that he knows, to take the man down to the ground. After pinning the homeless thug to the ground, he then notices the blade is no longer is in the man's hands, but on the floor and covered in blood. The young man turns his head to see Dean collapsed on pavement.

"Oh fuck!" he exclaims.

The young man rushes over to Dean, checking to see if he is conscious,

"Hey... Stay with me, buddy. I'm going to get you some help"

The homeless man slowly got himself up from the ground and made a break for it, running down the alleyway into the night.

Dean struggled to keep his eyes open, his vision was becoming increasingly blurry. He was in agonizing pain. He could feel the blood dripping down his back, his wound burning with an intense stinging sensation like nothing he has felt ever before.

But that voice... He knew that voice from somewhere...

 

"Novak?" gasped Dean.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while I know & I apologize (and Pizzaman!Dean has even become canon in SPN since the last chapter) but here's the much anticipated chapter two of Tuned In. Enjoy!
> 
> I will try and get chapter three done sooner, I promise.


End file.
